The New Link?
by Nint3ndozzzz
Summary: Link gets kicked out of Super Smash Brothers Brawl because he keeps blowing up stuff! Link isn't happy about this and decides to change his appearance. Hopefully he could surpass the others, Master Hand, and most of all... Zelda who thinks Dark Link is just some cousin of Link and that Link had to leave for an emergency. The trick is to compete without getting caught!


"That's the last time your bombs blow up the arena"! Master Hand says.

"Wha-What how did ya' know it was me there's like a bunch of other fighters that live in the Smash Mansion too" Link explains

"First of all, there were eye witnesses Link and who else would have a past about blowing up things" the hand said

"Uhhh A Lot of people actually, you have Pokemons running everywhere and even a bounty hunter and a trained spy! There are a lot of people who could've done it!"

" I'm sorry Link but there's no other choice you will have to leave Smash Island and go back to Hyrule as soon as you get your things" Master Hand said dissapointed

"WHAT! You can't do that... How would I know if Zelda is safe? What would happen to her if Ganondork would to harm her"!

"Princess Zelda will be fine Link. The decision is final, maybe you could rejoin next year?Now if you'll excuse me I have to sing some karaoke with Crazy Hand".

"Oops I did it again... I played with your heart... Got lost in this game.. Ooh baby baby" **Master Hand sings while exiting his office.**

"You can bet that I'm coming back but not next year and not as myself" Link says

" This competition is going to see a New Link!

* * *

Zelda was walking to her room that she shares with Princess Peach and the Bounty Hunter Samus. She has just gotten done with training with Lucario. Zelda was tired and had a bunch of bruises all over of her body. Even though she put up a good fight" Lucario was the victor.

" OH MY GRACIOUS GOODNESS"Peach exclaims "Zelda dear what happened?"

"Give her some space Peach, Zelda just walk through the door and barely went two steps in" Samus tells the Pink Princess.

"Guys I'm okay, just a little bruise that's all"

"I know what will cheer you up...first we go to the mall to do some shopping, next we go to the spa, get our re-lax-ation on girls! Finally to top it off we get ice cream." "Come on Zel, that should make the pain go away"

"That really sounds nice but I think i'll just crash" Zelda says

"AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE GIRLY ACTIVITIES" Samus yells

Peach who is used to a screaming Samus says "No your not Zelda and Samus i'm going to drag you and Zelda to the mall, whether you like it or not. For Zelda"

"To THE MALL" Peach drags the two girls out of their rooms and make there in the common room where mostly all of the smashers were. The girls drawing attention to themselves.

"OWWWWWWWWW! WHEN DID PEACH GET SO STRONG!" Samus yells

" OWWWWWWWWWWWW! PEACH CAN I AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO LINK BEFORE WE LEAVE"

" Sure Zelda, you can say bye to your boo *giggles* but don't think he'll save you or this is a time to get away becuase i WILL FIND YOU ZELDA! *angry voice now*

" Wha-What! Li-Link isn't m-my boo! *Zelda cheeks turn red* " and Peach i'll try to remember that when we plan our getaway from your wrath" Zelda says jokingly and soon leave.

"There are totally together!" Peach squeals

"Oh brother" Samus rolls her eyes

* * *

Link was in his room thinking and sewing his new costume for his mastermind plan.

How am I going to pass this off especially around Zelda... sigh... Zelda i haven't told her about me leaving... Should I tell her that i got kick out?...Nonsense she will probably just butt in and demand Master Hand and have herself get kicked out too. That or she'll yell at me for blowing things up when she's told me not to. I'm sorry, it's not like I blow things up on purpose they just happen, i don't know. Zelda... I think I should make up the story... that Dark Link (Yeah i couldn't think of anything else) is my cousin and that I had to leave for the remainder of the year for and important business trip for Ordon and that Dark Link is going to take my place during the time.

"I'TS THE PERFECT PLAN!" Link yells out in excitement

I still don't know how to put it to her gently... I know i'll write her a letter, so I won't have to see her face and fell my heart break even more. I figure i'll put the letter in her room when she leaves, finish packing my things, and leave then return as Dark Link.

""AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE GIRLY ACTIVITIES" I hear Samus say

That means that Peach must've dragged Zelda and Samus into going to the mall or something with her... that'll be the perfect time for me to sneak into Zelda's room and put the letter on her dresser.

I began to wright the false letter

Dear Dearest Zelda

I have to leave...I have to leave and will not be back for the remainder of the competition. Now don't get mad at me just yet... I am leaving because I have some business to take care of back in Ordon. I have to go, it's very important... i hope you'll be okay... While i'm gone, my distant cousin will be coming in my place, his name is Dark Link, he is very quiet and dose'nt talk much but once you get to know him he'll open up to you. I hope my absent doing make you upset and I am going to miss you Zelda while i'm away but i'll be fine.

Your friend,

Link

" OWWWWWWWWWWWW! PEACH CAN I AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO LINK BEFORE WE LEAVE"

Oh nooooooo Zelda is coming... where do i put the letter

I hear footsteps come closer and closer and I start to panic as to where to put the freaking letter.

I hear the doorknob jiggle and at the last minute i put the letter under my hat (what it was the only place I could think of)

"Hey Link"

"oh hey Zelda" Link said sadly

The truth is i've had a crush on Zelda since forever and i'll have to not be myself but a social outcast until the competition is over

" Well i just wanna said bye because Peach, Samus and I or going for some girl time, so see you soon okay" Zelda heads for the exit

"Wait Zelda...Cou- Can yo- Do you think I could get a hug before I-i mean you leave"

Zelda smiles and gives Link a big hug...they stay like this for a minute until they hear

"ZELDA STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE PEACH SPEAKS HOLES IN MY HEAD!" Samus yells

Zelda blushes and runs down "Okay I'm ready"

Link is back in his room...

"well at least i won't totally get to see her I just can't be myself or the Hand will find out. I just hope this new link can become as close to Zelda as I am without coming off as a creep and win the competition as well.

"Why do i feel like me doing is going to be a lot harder than me saying...sigh..."


End file.
